1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to conveyor technology and more particularly, to a collapsible conveyor rack.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conveyor racks of conventional conveyor systems are not folding collapsible, so they occupy a large space in the transportation. There are known folding collapsible conveyor systems. However, the structures of these collapsible conveyor systems are too simple. Further, the conveyors of these folding collapsible conveyor systems can be stretched and deformed in the collapsing operation, or can interfere with the collapsing operation. Further, the other structures are too complicated, and not easy to collapse.
Therefore, convention collapsible conveyor racks are still not satisfactory in function, and have room for improvement.